Regret
by Nemeseia
Summary: Des yeux luisants dans la pénombre, à la recherche d'une faiblesse, un sourire cajoleur pour calmer sa proie. Ce petit manège ne cessait de l'amuser. Imayoshi était bien décidé à trouver la vipère tapie sous les feuilles mortes; car les bonnes personnes n'existent pas, et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pour rien afin de prouver qu'Hanamiya n'est pas qu'un bon gars.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Regret.

**Pairing :** Imayoshi x Hanamiya.

**Rating :** T (pour le langage fleuri de notre cher Hana-chan).

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnes sont à notre cher Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Ces derniers temps, je ne cesse de poster de nouvelles choses et jamais sur mes projets déjà en cours, pas tapez ! Mais pendant les vacances d'hiver, je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire sur mon petit ordinateur des écrits qui me passaient par la tête, et Hanamiya est parvenu à s'y glisser visiblement. Bref, ce projet sera un Three-shots (il devait être un OS à la base... ouais...) et c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un pareil couple.

En plus, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui ce soir l'anniversaire d'Hanamiya alors je profite de cette occasion pour vous livrer cette petite histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi de l'écrire.

Cette histoire a été corrigée par **Louna Ashasou** que je remercie énormément !

A savoir : l'idée m'est venue avec les _Kuroko no Basket Replace chapitre 6_ (écrit par Sawako Hirabayashi) qui concerne donc le temps où Hanamiya et Imayoshi étaient tous deux au collège. Puis bon... en tant que yaoiste, savoir que ceux deux là ont eu un passé commun, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire là-dessus.

L'histoire évoluera surtout au chapitre 2 et 3, puisque ce premier chapitre me permet de poser les bases. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Regret<strong>**  
><strong>

**Premier chapitre :****Celui qui mentait sur lui-même pour terrasser**

* * *

><p><em>Les rumeurs entourant Hanamiya Makoto :<em>

_- Bon au basketball (calme avec un large champ de vision, il a l'esprit et la réflexion de montage pour être un PG — c'est-à-dire le joueur le plus rapide de l'équipe, qui organise l'attaque de l'équipe en contrôlant le ballon et le faire arriver au bon joueur au bon moment.)_

_- Intelligent (il avait le meilleur score pour son niveau de l'année concernant les tests standardisés depuis le début de l'année)_

_- Bien élevé et gentil (toujours humble ; __ il a la confiance sans réserve de ses amis et de ses senpais)._

_De ceux qui connaissaient Hanamiya, dix sur dix diraient cela : « Hanamiya est un bon gars. »_

_Même si vous deviez demander aux personnes dans le même club de basketball, dix sur dix seraient… non, il serait celui qui ferait pencher la balance. Imayoshi Shoichi ; le senpai d'Hanamiya d'une année au-dessus de lui, eut un sourire planant autour de ce club de basket._

_Hanamiya était-il vraiment un bon gars ?_

Imayoshi était une personne qui doutait de beaucoup de choses, et notamment de la nature humaine ainsi que de ses vices. Tout ne pouvait pas être tout blanc, ni même tout noir. Après tout, n'importe quel tableau était recouvert par des tâches de couleurs : c'était ce qui le rendait beau, intéressant, et si particulier. Une personne était comme un tableau, un chef d'œuvre en soit, où l'on ne peut déceler toute la beauté et tout l'intérêt par un simple coup d'œil. Il fallait s'y pencher, l'analyser soigneusement, ainsi que se tromper pour ensuite se rendre compte de l'évidence.

Dans le club de basket auquel appartenait Imayoshi, une équipe s'affrontait sur le parquet du gymnase. En ce moment, c'était le deuxième match ; Imayoshi avait participé au premier et se reposait désormais, une serviette par-dessus ses épaules ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Il rejoignit quelques-uns de ses camarades assis dans un coin du gymnase et regardant sur les terrains le mélange de premières et deuxièmes années s'affronter. D'un simple regard avisé, il était facile de dire que les premières années qui venaient de rejoindre le club ce printemps arrivaient à peine à suivre les mouvements de leurs senpais. Parmi eux cependant, il y en avait juste un qui se déplaçait intelligemment, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui. Imayoshi entendait d'une oreille les commérages de ses camarades assis à ses côtés.

C'était Hanamiya.

Des cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux oreilles et des yeux grisâtres, perçants. Imayoshi le vit saisir le point faible de son adversaire qu'il marquait, lui vola la balle pour vivement la passer à un coéquipier sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. C'était rapide, décidé, et très efficace. Immédiatement, son coéquipier tira et marqua.

« Ses passes sont vraiment sympas ! »

« Sur les premières années, il est de loin le meilleur. »

Imayoshi entendait très clairement les compliments de ses camarades à propos du jeu d'Hanamiya, et était complètement d'accord avec eux sans pour autant le manifester à voix haute. Imayoshi amplifia par ailleurs les dires de ses coéquipiers en pensant que ce garçon devait assurément faire partie des cinq meilleurs joueurs de tout le club de basketball.

Le club de basket était justement plutôt bien côté au niveau local et aurait pu se hisser davantage sur les podiums si seulement ils n'avaient pas changé de coach cette année. Ce dernier prétendait avoir une expérience d'Interhigh mais Imayoshi, notamment, en doutait fortement. Il avait réalisé cela en étudiant soigneusement cet homme entre deux âges qui se reposait plus sur ses lauriers qu'il n'agissait réellement. Le pire de tout, c'était que cette personne n'était pas ouverte à la discussion ni même aux critiques, qu'elles soient constructives ou non. C'était lui qui avait raison et cela ne pouvait aller autrement. Le pire de tout restait tout de même le fait que leur coach favorisé de manière peu discrète son fils, qui se trouvait par ailleurs dans la même classe que lui.

Le nouveau coach avait remanié les positions de tous les habitués, et avait installé aux meilleures places son fils ainsi que certains de ses amis qui n'avaient jusqu'à lors jamais touché un ballon de basket. De ce fait, le jeu de toute l'équipe se retrouvait complètement déséquilibré et leur premier match fut essuyé par une défaite amère ; l'équipe adverse avait été même choquée par leur défaite tout comme toutes les autres équipes à l'Interhigh. Ils s'étaient ridiculisés. Tout simplement.

Malheureusement, personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. Les troisièmes années regardaient et riaient dans leur coin, discrètement. Imayoshi les voyait mordre leur poing de l'autre côté du gymnase, certains appuyés sur les autres pour cacher leur visage. Cessant de porter de l'intérêt sur Hanamiya, Imayoshi observa le reste des premières années et soupira rapidement. A ce stade, les préliminaires pour le tournoi interscolaire étaient sur le point de commencer et en vue de leur niveau actuel, avec le fils du coach et de ses amis, ça sentait mauvais. Très mauvais ; mais tout le monde préférait tenir sa langue de peur de ne plus pouvoir être en mesure de jouer au basket.

« Si Hanamiya avait joué dans le match, nous aurions gagné…

— Hé ! Imbécile ! »

Celui qui venait de jurer avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche de son camarade, des sueurs dévalant déjà sur son visage tandis que son regard tremblait dans ses orbites en sachant le regard intéressé d'Imayoshi sur lui et des troisièmes années non loin d'eux. Le jeune basketteur qui avait fait la remarque comprit et sembla réaliser son erreur, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami la silhouette d'Imayoshi se dessiner. Les yeux à moitié ouvert, une lueur de sadisme se dévoila, et Imayoshi leva le coin de sa bouche dans un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai rien entendu. Surtout que… »

L'expression de son visage devint davantage ténébreuse, un peu plus malveillante, et Imayoshi se rapprocha de ses deux coéquipiers comme un vautour se rapprocher des animaux morts afin de les dépouiller totalement.

« C'était le tournoi Interhigh régionale tenu il y a quelques jours. Ce sujet est devenu un tabou parmi notre club. »

L'écrasante défaite avait su marquer au fer rouge l'esprit de chacun. Imayoshi avait à peine à fermer les yeux pour revoir le visage choqué de tous leurs adversaires, et il sentait son corps le démanger. Il ne supportait pas la défaite. Et surtout pas une défaite aussi humiliante. Les deux garçons en face d'Imayoshi se regardèrent l'un l'autre tout en comprenant leur erreur et se promirent de mieux garder leur langue la prochaine fois. Mais même ainsi, après avoir touché par inadvertance le tabou du club, le garçon qui avait gaffé tenta désespérément de changer de sujet.

« Mais Hanamiya est vraiment un bon gars ! »

Imayoshi en perdit de son sourire et ses yeux se refermèrent. Il croisa par la suite ses bras contre son torse et estima qu'il était difficile d'être d'accord pour cette fois-ci, penchant sa tête sur le côté en signe de doute dans son esprit. Quelques jours auparavant, il s'en souvenait, un de leurs camarades avaient complimenté Hanamiya qui lui avait alors répondu :

_Oh non, j'ai encore un long chemin à parcourir._

Tant de pudeur qui servait aussi à donner aux autres membres de l'équipe une bonne impression de lui ; Imayoshi en était persuadé au plus profond de lui-même. Selon les dires de tous leurs camarades, que ce soit au club de basketball ou même à leur collège, Hanamiya était quelqu'un de gentil. Et c'était en cela que ça dérangeait Imayoshi.

« Je me demande pourquoi nous n'entendons pas des calomnies sur Hanamiya. » Souffla-t-il nonchalamment, provoquant ainsi son camarade à côté de lui.

La première réponse de celui-ci, tandis que son camarade observait au loin Hanamiya continuer de jouer sur le terrain, fut un splendide éclat de rire. Imayoshi releva dès lors son menton et entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux.

« C'est évident ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises rumeurs contre lui, Hanamiya ne peut-il pas être quelqu'un de bien ? Ce serait pas cool de propager des rumeurs négatives à son sujet.

— Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Nous n'entendons rien, sauf des bonnes choses sur lui, insista-t-il.

— Et alors ? Cela prouve simplement que c'est un bon gars. »

Le membre du club riait comme s'il n'y avait rien de bizarre à ce sujet. Un simple d'esprit.

Juste à ce moment, un cri spectaculaire fut entendu et poussa tout le monde à cesser toute activité à la seconde qui s'ensuivit. Un bruit sourd avait rempli le gymnase : deux personnes étaient entrées en collision ensemble. L'une de ces personnes se trouvait aux côtés de celle parterre, s'excusant et lui conseillant de se calmer.

La voix appartenait à Hanamiya, mais il n'eut aucune réponse de la personne tombée. A sa place, le coach cria le nom de son fils puis repoussa violemment Hanamiya après avoir accouru dans leur direction, désormais accroupi à côté de son enfant sur le terrain. Ce dernier avait les yeux clos et ne répondait à aucun des appels de son père, de toute évidence inconscient.

« Appelez une ambulance ! Et l'infirmière de l'école aussi ! » S'écria leur entraîneur qui prit entre ses bras le corps de son fils.

Imayoshi ainsi que quelques élèves sortirent du gymnase pour appeler une ambulance et prévenir les autres personnes concernées.

C'était un accident fort malheureux.

En réalité, Hanamiya avait perdu son équilibre en plein saut pour inscrire un panier, et le fils de l'entraineur avait été là-dessous. C'était un phénomène plus courant qu'on ne pouvait le croire ; à la seule différence que malencontreusement, le coude d'Hanamiya au cours de sa chute rencontre avec dureté le visage de son coéquipier : causant une commotion cérébrale qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Il ne retrouva ses esprits que sur la route de l'hôpital, mais il a été décidé qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il prenne du repos pendant un certain temps.

Hanamiya était très déprimé par la blessure de son senpai. En classe, lorsque les collégiens avaient des pauses il n'était pas rare de voir débarquer Hanamiya dans la classe d'Imayoshi pour continuer à se faire pardonner par son camarade. Parfois il lui apportait une boisson achetée dans un distributeur, lui offrait des bonbons, et n'avait de cesse de se courber vers l'avant. Assis derrière son bureau, Imayoshi regardait le spectacle d'un œil dubitatif. Soit le jeune homme se fichait royalement de la tête de son senpai et de ce fait Hanamiya n'était pas qu'un simple « bon gars », soit Imayoshi se trompait sur toute la ligne et Hanamiya était véritablement quelqu'un de gentil.

Ainsi chaque matin, Imayoshi ne s'étonnait plus de voir son kōhai dans sa salle de classe, et il continuait de l'épier à partir de son bureau. Sa main soutenant le poids de son menton et les yeux à peine ouverts. Hanamiya Makoto était un cas intéressant et complexe, mais Imayoshi était assuré de percer son petit manège un jour ou l'autre. Niveau patience, le brun était rodée.

Un jour, sans crier gare, tout le collège et principalement le club de basket s'époumona de stupeur. La rumeur s'était enflammée comme une traînée de poudre : Hanamiya avait donné sa démission au conseiller du club. C'était une semaine après l'accident. Après un examen détaillé, il a été constaté que le fils du coach n'avait pas d'irrégularité dans le cerveau, toutefois son tendon d'Achille avait été touché et il avait besoin de trois mois pour guérir complètement Le club en avait été informé lors d'une réunion d'examen après leurs entraînements habituels.

Comme l'entraîneur était à l'hôpital, c'était le conseiller du club qui leur avait dévoilé la situation avant que tout n'éclate et que tout le collège en vienne à être au courant. Tous les membres du club avaient hurlé, de rage, de frustration, de tristesse ; mais ce n'était pas pour le deuxième année blessé. C'était le bruit de personnes s'inquiétant pour Hanamiya, ne désirant pas le voir démissionner et le voir partir. Tout le monde voulait encore le voir jouer au basket.

Assis sur sa chaise comme tout le monde, Hanamiya regarda le sol avec intérêt. Tous les autres l'observèrent avec inquiétude et sympathie. Devant tant d'intérêt pour sa personne et en vue du sujet, Hanamiya pencha davantage sa tête vers l'avant pour que ses cheveux assez longs puissent tomber sur ses yeux et ainsi les camoufler à la vue de tous.

« Hanamiya, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, du repos est tout ce dont il a besoin. » Avait déclaré le conseiller du club aimablement.

N'ayant de cesser de fixer Hanamiya avec intérêt, Imayoshi le vit. Il vit ce rictus étiré sur les lèvres de son camarade. Pourtant Hanamiya avait gardé la tête baissée, et n'eut rien dit d'autres qu'un simple « oui » d'une voix rauque. Les yeux grands ouverts cette fois-ci, Imayoshi comprit. Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Après la réunion d'examen, Hanamiya précisa qu'il désirait encore s'entraîner un peu et laissa partir devant lui ses camarades et amis. Le conseiller lui permit donc une autorisation spéciale, si cela pouvait lui remonter un peu le moral. Hanamiya était dorénavant seul dans le gymnase désert. Il fit rebondir le ballon deux fois, trois fois, et l'attrapa avec les deux mains. Il leva son visage en direction du panier et un sourire machiavélique déforma son visage.

« Tout s'est passé comme prévu. »

Même s'il avait réussi à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de davantage se féliciter, sa bouche ne pouvait s'arrêter de se détendre. Son sourire caressait ses joues, se tordait en deux, et ses traits étaient devenus beaucoup plus dures, plus sombres. C'était comme si un autre Hanamiya Makoto s'était soudainement manifesté. Aucun de ses camarades n'aurait su le reconnaître sous ce jour.

« Quel beau visage que voici. »

Les épaules d'Hanamiya sursautèrent sur la déclaration soudaine, se tournant dans la direction de la voix. Ses yeux se plissèrent en reconnaissant la silhouette accolée contre le mur de l'entrée. Ce senpai semblait être là depuis un sacré bout de temps, et cela ne lui plut vraiment pas. Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux d'Imayoshi souriaient joyeusement. Un sourire amusé avait aussi élu domicile sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il ne s'était définitivement pas trompé ; à quelques mètres de lui un tout autre Hanamiya Makoto se dévoilait.

« Même s'il aurait été bien mieux si tu avais toujours regardé le monde comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, senpai ? » Commenta aimablement Hanamiya.

Rapidement, Hanamiya reprit son visage de tous les jours et prit aussitôt les traits d'un saint. Seulement c'était trop tard, il était démasqué. Plus jamais Imayoshi ne s'y laisserait prendre.

« Non, non. Le visage d'avant était mieux. Ton expression à l'instant était vraiment diabolique. »

Faisant dorénavant face à Hanamiya qui détenait toujours le ballon entre ses mains, Imayoshi souriait comme jamais. Il était ravi de sa victoire personnelle.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous essayez de me dire, senpai.

— Arrêtons les faux-semblants, c'est fatiguant. »

D'une distance de deux bras, les deux garçons se tenaient droit face à l'autre tout en gardant un sourire sur leur visage. C'était au premier qui faiblirait. Imayoshi savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'au lendemain matin, mais Hanamiya alors ? En serait-il capable ? Seulement, ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait et Imayoshi céda le premier pour cette fois : après tout il était revenu sur ses pas pour en apprendre davantage sur ce garçon.

« Eh bien, eh bien… je ne pense pas que tu me montreras à nouveau ta vraie nature. C'était un très bon tour. Tu les as complètement trompés avec ton masque de « bon gars ». Personne ne pense que tu as délibérément blessé le fils du coach. Au contraire, tu as même sympathisé avec eux… c'était très bien préparé, vraiment. »

Hanamiya eut un petit rire et cala sa main contre sa hanche. Imayoshi remarqua aussi le fait qu'il releva son menton vers le plafond, signe de sa fierté pour ce coup parfaitement réussi. Ses yeux se plissèrent ensuite comme s'il s'en amusait.

« C'est injuste, senpai. Vous me faites passer pour le méchant.

— Tu vas nier ? S'enquit Imayoshi en perdant de son sourire.

— Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des preuves que j'avais prévu tout ce qui a pu se passer.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de preuves. Je ne pense pas dévoiler ton petit manège à n'importe qui.

— Dans ce cas, avez-vous juste joué le rôle du détective ? » Se moqua Hanamiya.

L'attitude de ce gamin commença à agacer Imayoshi. Pour qui il se prenait au juste ? Il n'était encore qu'un novice en la matière ; bien qu'ils utilisaient des moyens radicalement différents tous les deux. Seuls dans cet immense gymnase, le ballon de basket toujours entre les mains d'Hanamiya, rien n'aurait su les interrompre.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste venu te donner quelques conseils.

— Des conseils ? »

Le rappel d'Hanamiya fut suivi par le froncement de ses sourcils. Mais le rire d'Imayoshi lui fit courir un long et désagréable frisson dans son dos. Avant qu'il ne réalise quels conseils cette personne pouvait lui donner, Imayoshi ouvrit la bouche.

« Cette fois, personne n'a compris sauf moi. C'est un bon début. Mais ton geste deviendra inutile si tu es pris. »

Tout en parlant tranquillement, Imayoshi remontait de temps à autre ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Ses yeux derrière les verres ne souriaient pas. Son visage paraissait neutre, dur, et Hanamiya fit moins le malin. Il comprenait petit à petit à qui il faisait face en ce moment même. Cette personne, d'une année son ainé, était du même genre que lui. Peut-être même bien pire. Hanamiya pouvait sentir sa gorge se déshydrater. Il sut aussi instinctivement que l'autre n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour sonder ses véritables intentions.

Subitement, Hanamiya jura et perdit son sourire provocateur. Il lança la balle contre le sol de toutes ses forces et cette dernière alla rebondir plus loin. Le véritable Hanamiya se dévoila à nouveau sous les yeux ravis d'Imayoshi qui voyait à nouveau le doux masque de bon garçon se fissurer en deux. Ce doux masque fit même place à un visage vicieux et calculateur.

« Quoi ? Tu arrêtes déjà la mascarade ? Se plaignit-il faussement.

— C'est juste fatiguant. » Râla Hanamiya de façon furieuse.

Imayoshi hocha de la tête. Hanamiya croisa ses bras contre son torse avec colère avant de partir regarder ailleurs. Une telle démonstration d'expressions sur ce visage habituellement si neutre où apparaissait de temps à autre des faux sourires écœurants, ravi Imayoshi. En ce moment même Hanamiya était naturel : des sourcils froncés à leur paroxysme, une lueur assassine au fond de ses yeux grisâtres, et des traits faciaux durs et déterminés.

« Ce visage est beaucoup plus vivant, tu sais.

— Ta gueule. »

Hanamiya maudit rapidement son existence et lui tourna le dos afin que cette personne cesse de regarder son visage. Il était écœuré du fait qu'une personne l'ait démasqué. Il entendit toutefois contre son dos le rire d'Imayoshi. Rire qui commença à s'éloigner petit à petit, Imayoshi prenant le chemin de la sortie pour rentrer chez lui, après tout il commençait à se faire tard et il avait terminé sa petite enquête sur un succès.

Il entendit pourtant derrière lui la voix d'Hanamiya l'appeler sèchement. Imayoshi marqua dès lors un temps d'arrêt et se retourna, attendant que l'autre prenne la parole pour expliquer le fait qu'il l'ait retenu.

« Quand as-tu commencé à penser que j'étais suspect ? »

Avant d'entrer dans cette école, Hanamiya avait appris que le club de basket de cette dernière avait un fort niveau et était bien cotée. Il fut pourtant vivement désillusionné en s'apercevant du nouveau coach et de son attitude, ainsi que de son favoritisme affligeant envers son fils. Cela l'avait tellement énervé qu'il s'était décidé à agir et ainsi assommer ce moins que rien grâce à son coude. Hanamiya avait trouvé que le club s'était transformé en un tas d'ordures qui ne méritaient même pas d'être triées et détruites. Il avait alors monté des plans pour changer l'équipe en quelque chose de meilleur, et dont il pouvait profiter. Même s'il avait la ferme intention de continuer sur sa lancée, Hanamiya voulut savoir où il s'était planté et où il avait pu permettre à Imayoshi de le découvrir sous son véritable jour.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Imayoshi suite à sa question innocente. Cet enfant suivait donc son conseil, et désirait savoir pourquoi une personne comme lui l'avait démasqué pour un jour peut-être être capable de l'entourlouper à son tour.

« Eh bien… je ne l'ai pas remarqué au premier abord, mais le fait est qu'il n'y avait rien, que de bonnes conversations à ton sujet, je trouvais ça bizarre. Je pourrais donc juste te dire que ça allait à l'encontre de mes convictions.

— Qu'entends-tu par-là ? » S'intéressa Hanamiya.

_Il est peut-être mignon finalement,_ pensa Imayoshi face à la question sincère d'Hanamiya. En effet l'intérêt du jeune homme à son sujet aurait pu être touchant ; entre ses yeux qui brillent et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte prête à repartir l'interroger pour continuer d'apprendre.

« Les bonnes personnes, ça n'existe pas. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Imayoshi quitta le gymnase et laissa derrière lui Hanamiya dont il ne prit pas le temps de détailler la nouvelle expression.

Suite à leur conversation et aux doutes d'Imayoshi confirmés, plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Il y eut une chaîne continue d'incidents au sein du club de basket ; des élèves se faisaient malencontreusement blessé après avoir dérapé sur le parquet, être tombé à la renverse après une perte d'équilibre, ou alors auraient eu le poignet cassé après une mauvaise chute lors d'une collision avec Hanamiya. Seulement, personne ne vint soulever la drôlerie de la situation puisque Hanamiya était connu pour être un garçon sympathique qui ne ferait aucunement du mal à son prochain. Après tout, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. De loin, Imayoshi riait à gorge déployée. La situation était des plus comiques, et des plus pitoyables. Hanamiya les avait tous complètement embobinés.

Un jour, l'entraîneur donna sa démission en citant des raisons personnelles avant de s'éloigner comme s'il fuyait quelque chose. Pendant un instant son regard avait accroché celui d'Hanamiya, alors qu'il faisait ses aux revoir aux autres joueurs, et il s'était éloigné du collégien sans lui adresser un mot. Bien sûr, il prit son fils avec lui et tous deux quittèrent l'établissement. Concernant les amis de ce dernier, comprenant qu'ils ne seraient plus privilégiés tous commencèrent à s'en aller petit à petit. Hanamiya voyait enfin ses plans porter leurs fruits, et seul Imayoshi était capable de voir se dessiner un sourire satisfait, mauvais, s'étirer sur le coin des lèvres de son kōhai.

Hanamiya Makoto n'était définitivement pas un bon gars.

Un soir après l'entraînement, Imayoshi invita Hanamiya à aller manger quelque part tous les deux afin de discuter des derniers événements ayant agités le club. Bien que d'abord réticent de passer du temps avec la personne qui l'avait démasqué avec tant de facilité, Hanamiya acquiesça sans montrer le moindre enthousiaste. Il mit même davantage de temps à se changer, prenant tout son temps, afin de faire volontairement attendre son senpai. Il ne comptait pas non plus payer ce qu'il pendrait ce soir, puisque après tout il se faisait inviter.

Il fut ainsi le dernier basketteur à quitter le gymnase et rejoignit Imayoshi qui l'attendait derrière le portail du collège, appuyé contre le mur et le visage toujours aussi malfaisant. Depuis la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son senpai, Hanamiya avait su que ce n'était pas une personne fréquentable. Quelque chose de mauvais se dégageait d'Imayoshi ; et pourtant ce dernier était entouré par beaucoup de filles et de garçons qui le respectaient et l'admiraient. Ils jouaient sur le même terrain : embobinant leur entourage pour en tirer l'avantage. Hanamiya en était persuadé.

Ensemble ils firent la route sans vraiment s'échanger un mot. Imayoshi voyait clairement Hanamiya traîner des pieds, ses mains enfouis aussi profondément que possible dans les poches de son pantalon, et le menton ancré dans sa grosse écharpe qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourtant ce silence n'était pas dérangeant, et aucun des deux garçons ne chercha à le briser stupidement. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans un petit fast-food où venait souvent Imayoshi avant de rentrer chez lui, car les entraînements prenaient du temps et que manger des plats réchauffés par sa mère ne l'intéressait guère. Il commanda ainsi quelques hamburgers ainsi qu'une boisson alors qu'Hanamiya s'en tenue à une glace au chocolat.

Après s'être assis l'un en face de l'autre, Imayoshi se permit un petit ricanement en voyant Hanamiya s'enfourner dans la bouche une immense cuillerée de chocolat.

« Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Grogna subitement Hanamiya en remarquant l'amusement de son senpai.

— Oh rien, rien… mais qui aurais pu penser que notre cher _bon garçon_ appréciait les choses sucrées. »

La remarque de son senpai était de toute évidence d'un sarcasme sans borgne, il se fichait clairement de lui et du fait qu'il aimait le sucré en vue de son caractère, et Hanamiya montra les dents. Si son aîné continuait de se foutre de lui il n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Imayoshi n'était après tout pas immunisé à ses mauvais coups, il n'avait jamais essayé d'atteindre le brun à lunettes, alors ce dernier devrait faire attention. Il pourrait bêtement glisser et se fracasser fort malheureusement le crâne par terre.

Derrière Hanamiya se dessina une aura des plus noires, des plus effrayantes, et un rire guttural sortit de la bouche du jeune homme qui continuait de manger sa glace tout en réfléchissant à différents moyens de réduire à néant Imayoshi Shoichi. Le concerné de l'affaire effroyable qu'était en ce moment même en train de concocter Hanamiya était, pour sa part, fort amusé par la situation. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir que son kōhai lui projetait un avenir des plus désastreux, mais il était hilarant le fait qu'Hanamiya soit plongé dans ses réflexions pour une simple réflexion sur ses goûts alimentaires. Serait-il à ce point susceptible ?

« C'est relativement mignon. »

Imayoshi plaça son coude contre la table pour ensuite prendre en main son menton et entrouvrir légèrement ses yeux. Il vit ainsi Hanamiya se raidir avant que ses dents ne brise la cuillère en plastique qui se trouvait jusqu'à lors coincée entre. Paix à son âme.

« M… Mignon ? Oï connard ! Qui c'est que tu traites de mignon, _idiot_ ? »

L'insistance que porta Hanamiya sur son dernier mot était des plus tordantes ; en plus du fait que celui-ci étira longuement sa langue pour la lui tirer et lui faire part d'un magnifique élan d'intelligence en lui étirant fièrement son majeur entre ses deux yeux. Imayoshi referma ses yeux tout en se redressant. Il remonta par ses doigts fins le haut de ses lunettes, camouflant ainsi par sa main le sourire tordu qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage. Ce garçon n'avait pas fini de le faire marrer.

A la fin de leur repas, en se redressant Imayoshi tata son pantalon avant de faire la même chose avec sa veste. Il se retourna alors en direction d'Hanamiya qui fronça des sourcils avant de saisir le fond du problème. Ses yeux envoyèrent alors à son aîné des éclairs et ses poings se crispèrent.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— C'est dramatique, moi qui pensais t'inviter ce soir. Quel mauvais senpai je fais… J'ai dû oublier mon portefeuille dans mon casier. »

Imayoshi rit fébrilement, mais Hanamiya n'y crut pas un seul instant. Sans demander la permission à son senpai, il se saisit furieusement de son sac et le fouilla sans une once de bien séance. Il ne trouva pourtant aucun portefeuille ou monnaie qui traînerait par-là et releva de nouveau son regard assassin dans la direction d'Imayoshi qui lui souriait aimablement. Un sourire faux, moqueur, qui l'horripila davantage. Il comptait se faire inviter ce soir, bordel.

Au final, Hanamiya fit claquer contre la table quelques pièces de sa propre monnaie et ses billets avant de rencontrer brutalement l'épaule d'Imayoshi. Il partit le premier et n'attendit pas son senpai pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne réalisa qu'après être arrivé dans sa chambre qu'au bout du compte, ils n'avaient absolument pas parlé du club de basket. Imayoshi Shoichi l'avait eu depuis le début. Et cela le fit crier de rage. Il allait lui faire payer.

Pendant un long moment, le club de basket resta sans coach. Ce fut alors Imayoshi qui donna les instructions et s'improvisa de la sorte l'entraîneur du club, mais bien qu'il ait le même âge que certain collégien, tout le monde suivit ses indications et donna le meilleur de soi. Après le départ de leur ancien entraîneur, une nouvelle ambiance avait envahi le gymnase et celle-ci était bien plus propice aux progrès des basketteurs en herbe que précédemment. L'arrivée de ce nouvel entraîneur entraîna aussi la venue de nouveaux membres pour le club ; qui paraissait au premier coup d'œil bien plus intéressés de progresser et bien sûr de gagner leur prochain match. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se tourner les pouces, et cela plut à Hanamiya. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Ce nouveau coach élut par ailleurs Imayoshi au rang de capitaine de l'équipe, qui donna des instructions précises avec toujours ce sourire dédaigneux qui hérissait le poil d'Hanamiya.

Enfin tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était le fait que le club de basket était sur la bonne voie. Du moins, Hanamiya se l'imaginait ainsi.

Comme les préliminaires du tournoi interscolaire se rapprochaient, un nouvel uniforme fut donné aux joueurs et Hanamiya regarda le sien qu'il avait reçu sans vraiment y faire attention. Il avait entendu des choses de la bouche de ses aînés, qui après tout connaissaient bien mieux Imayoshi puisque après tout Hanamiya ne désirait pas plus fréquenter son senpai que nécessaire ; la présence de son senpai à ses côtés, sa voix moqueuse et remplit de sarcasme l'obligeait à s'entretenir le moins possible avec cette personne. De plus, avec ses propres constatations, Hanamiya n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Ses mains se resserrèrent par-dessus le tissu de son nouvel uniforme. Les yeux clos avec force, creusant des rides contre son front, Hanamiya revoyait clairement Imayoshi parler régulièrement avec leur nouveau coach et ce dernier acquiescer vivement avant de crier des choses aux joueurs.

Hanamiya n'était pas stupide et n'était pas non plus simple d'esprit. Il voyait des choses que les autres membres de l'équipe ignoraient ou faisaient semblant de ne pas voir pour ainsi continuer de vivre leur petite vie sans aucun intérêt. Mais Hanamiya n'était pas comme ça, il était un peu comme Imayoshi. Et cela le dégoutait. Ce type le rendait malade.

« L'uniforme ne te plaît pas ? »

La voix qui venait de surgir fit sursauter plus qu'il n'aurait fallu Hanamiya. Ce dernier ramena contre son torse le vêtement avant de simplement tourner sa tête en arrière et ainsi se rendre compte de la présence d'Imayoshi derrière lui ; le visage neutre, ses cheveux tombant sur la monture de ses lunettes et les yeux clos. Ses yeux à lui se plissèrent et il fusilla du regard son capitaine avant de s'en détourner et de balancer son uniforme dans son casier.

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne d'autres qu'eux deux dans le vestiaire, Hanamiya fit comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à Imayoshi : tomber son masque de gentil garçon. C'était bien la seule personne à qui il permettait un tel privilège.

« Si c'est toi qui a décidé des couleurs, en effet il est dégueulasse. Gerbant.

— Et si c'était le coach qui avait décidé ? Se moqua aussitôt Imayoshi.

— Avant ou après que tu lui aies suggéré l'idée ? »

Hanamiya ancra ses yeux dans ceux légèrement entrouvert d'Imayoshi suite à sa question. Allez, il voulait savoir. Il n'était pas bête. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ainsi, le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de son capitaine lui suffit. Hanamiya pesta dès lors et bouscula à nouveau l'épaule de son senpai pour passer et quitter cet endroit. La colère l'envahissait de plus en plus.

Il était évident qu'Imayoshi avait tenu un rôle dans la série des événements qui s'était abattu sur le club de basket. Hanamiya n'avait pas été le seul à agir comme il le pensait jusqu'à maintenant. En fait, Imayoshi avait même été celui qui avait fait le premier pas, qui avait ajouté ce grain de sable qui ensuite dérégla la machine. D'autant plus que le nouvel entraîneur n'avait en sa possession que son titre puisque leur véritable entraîneur, celui qui leur donnait toutes les indications, n'était autre qu'Imayoshi Shoichi lui-même. Hanamiya n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses ; et Imayoshi l'avait senti, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était intéressé à lui et était venu à lui lorsqu'il eut découvert sa véritable nature.

Imayoshi avait tout prémédité avant que lui-même ne se décide à agir. Et il s'était servi de lui. De plus Hanamiya était parfaitement conscient qu'Imayoshi devait dorénavant savoir qu'il avait compris, qu'il avait à son tour découvert son stratagème et piquait en ce moment une crise de rage, et à l'intérieur de sa tête, Hanamiya vit ce sourire dédaigneux qui lui était si caractéristique.

Les yeux illuminés par sa colère, sa rancœur, et son égo qui avait été ainsi piqué à vif par Imayoshi, Hanamiya se jura de prendre sa revanche. Il allait faire tomber ce fichu senpai. Hanamiya Makoto, âgé de douze ans, surnommé bien plus tard le Roi sans couronne ou bien le « Bad boy » allait marquer son premier coup remarquable dans sa future carrière.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie grandement pour vos favoris, follows ainsi que bien évidemment un grand merci pour celles qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire quelques mots, vous êtes extra. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plu puisque c'est après tout ma première fois sur ce couple !

Je m'éclate à écrire sur Imayoshi, si vous saviez... ainsi que les réactions d'Hanamiya évidemment !

Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Regret<span>**

**Deuxième chapitre –**

**Celui qui manipulait pour faire progresser**

* * *

><p><em>Les rumeurs entourant Imayoshi Shoichi :<em>

_- Bon au basketball (calme et réfléchi ; il a l'esprit de réflexion et de montage, il est aussi le capitaine de leur club de basket. Il est également connu pour effectuer une défense intense qui met la pression à l'adversaire)._

_- Intelligent (il fait partie des meilleurs au classement entre élèves)._

_- Bien élevé et gentil (tous les membres du club l'apprécient et lui font confiance en tant que capitaine, et en tant qu'ami pour certains)._

_- Flippant._

_De ceux qui connaissaient Imayoshi, dix sur dix diraient cela : « Ce type est quelqu'un de bien. »_

_Même si vous deviez demander aux personnes dans le même club de basketball, dix sur dix serait…_

Hanamiya déchira en deux la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait les informations qu'il récoltait sur son senpai. Il prit ensuite les deux morceaux de papiers pour ensuite les réduire en de petits carrés tout en gardant un visage calme, serein, ainsi que des yeux perdus dans le vague. Ses camarades de classe s'étaient retournés entretemps dans sa direction à la première agonie de la feuille, Hanamiya ayant était tout sauf discret. Mais ce que tout le monde ne voyait pas, et ce que tout le monde ignorait par-dessus le marché, c'était qu'à l'intérieur de lui Hanamiya fulminait. Il était tel un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption et n'épargnait personne. Une catastrophe comme jamais il n'y en aurait eu jusqu'à lors.

Et sa première cible serait sans nul doute Imayoshi Shoichi lui-même, son senpai d'une année.

Hanamiya Makoto était connu par ses camarades comme étant quelqu'un de gentil, d'agréable, un « bon gars » en quelque sorte. Seulement il était tout l'inverse, et avait dressé cette stupide réputation dans l'unique but de faire partir leur ancien coach et son idiot de fils sans être soupçonné. Le plan était parfait, il avait simplement à se lier d'amitié avec ces guignols qui formaient avec lui une équipe de basketball, et paraître le plus inoffensif du monde. Cela avait marché, comme sur des roulettes, malheureusement une personne l'avait grillé et avait su deviner sa véritable nature. Hanamiya n'avait pas commis de faute, il n'avait pas laissé échapper d'indices, c'était seulement les convictions de ce type qui l'avaient suspectées.

_Les bonnes personnes, ça n'existe pas._

Sur ce point, Hanamiya était complètement d'accord avec Imayoshi. Rien n'était tout blanc ni tout noir. Une personne avait forcément des défauts, des imperfections, et de ce fait ne pouvait s'entendre avec _tout_ le monde. De mauvaises choses étaient donc forcément dites ; et son erreur avait été d'être trop parfait, trop blanc.

Un long soupir l'emporta et rapidement Hanamiya croisa ses bras contre son bureau avant de plonger tête la première dessus. Il s'était fait utiliser par Imayoshi afin que leur ancien coach s'en aile le plus rapidement possible avec son fils, et que leur équipe de basket en devienne rapidement une vraie. Ayant été trop concentré sur ses propres stratagèmes, Hanamiya n'avait rien vu et avait continué d'agir en pensant être le seul à se soucier du niveau de cette école. Il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas encore réalisé la triste réalité. Il avait été un pantin entre les mains de cet être horripilant.

Pour cela, Hanamiya comptait prendre sa revanche et faire mordre la poussière à son senpai. Mais comment pouvait-il réaliser une telle chose quand l'adversaire face à lui parvenait à sonder chacune de ses intentions, et être le premier à découvrir qui il était réellement. Cela n'allait pas être chose facile. La difficulté de l'épreuve aurait pu intéresser davantage Hanamiya, seulement rappelons-le, le jeune homme préférait passer le moins de temps possible auprès de son senpai. Et pour battre son ennemi, il fallait être le plus près de lui ; le connaître mieux que personne afin de découvrir ses faiblesses et les lui jeter en pleine figure de la plus violente des façons.

« Hanamiya… »

La voix traînante qui fit s'enterrer davantage Hanamiya entre ses bras. Il fit semblant de dormir, de ne rien entendre, et souhaita du plus profond de son cœur que cette personne disparaisse le plus rapidement possible. Imayoshi se tenait en face de son bureau, il était venu jusqu'à la salle de classe de son kōhai dans l'entre deux cours, une feuille à la main.

« C'est dommage, il dort… je lui avais amené du chocolat… »

Son ventre le trahit de la manière la plus déloyale imaginable : un gargouillement recouvrit la totalité de la classe, mêlant désormais le ricanement de ses camarades et le sourire satisfait d'Imayoshi qui le grilla une énième fois dans ses intentions. Contre le haut de son crâne Hanamiya sentit quelque chose s'y frotter, dur et froid. Il pivota alors son visage de sorte à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir son œil gauche et voir ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui ; Imayoshi avait placé contre sa tête la tablette de chocolat qu'il récupéra rapidement avant de se redresser contre son siège. Hanamiya ne jeta aucun regard en direction de son senpai ni ne dit merci.

« Maintenant que je viens de te nourrir, tu m'en dois une !

— J'ai payé pour toi la dernière fois je te signale, idiot. »

La voix d'Hanamiya était des plus polaires et n'engageait en rien l'autre à poursuivre la conversation. Néanmoins Imayoshi y était habitué et puis il n'était pas n'importe qui. Autour d'eux, les camarades d'Hanamiya ne firent pas attention aux deux garçons mais cela n'empêcha pas son kōhai de garder ce stupide masque de bon garçon.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'être rancunier, mon petit Hanamiya. Qu'est-ce les autres pourraient penser de toi en découvrant cela. »

A ces mots, Hanamiya leva des yeux furieux en direction de son senpai qui se fichait royalement de lui. Comme toujours. Si seulement Imayoshi savait ce qu'il était en train de concocter à son sujet. Ce sourire moqueur allait bientôt se faire enterrer six pieds sous terre avant que ce crétin n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Au fil de ses pensées malveillantes à l'encontre d'Imayoshi, à son tour s'étira sur ses lèvres un sourire des plus inquiétants et méprisants.

Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudra, Hanamiya était patient, mais il aurait la tête de ce type. Il le rendrait si misérable qu'Imayoshi serait ensuite incapable de se regarder dans un miroir. Il allait le briser, complètement.

« Cesse d'imaginer ma tête sur un piquet, mon gentil kōhai ! J'aimerai que tu remplisses ces documents, c'est pour le club. »

Sans davantage attendre, Imayoshi plaça la feuille qu'il détenait sur le bureau. Tout en continuant de croquer dans sa tablette de chocolat, Hanamiya laissa traîner son regard sur le morceau de papier et fronça rapidement des sourcils. Sa tête se rapprocha davantage de son bureau pour être certain de ce qu'il était en train de lire avant de revenir sur le visage tout souriant d'Imayoshi.

« Senpai se ficherait-il de moi par hasard ? Grinça-t-il alors que quelques têtes se tournaient dans leur direction.

— Oh non, non. Je n'oserais pas, voyons.

— Alors pourrait-il m'expliquer en quoi résoudre ces équations aidera d'une façon ou d'une autre le club ?

— Vois-tu mon cher Hanamiya, le club traverse une grosse crise de mathématiques. Ceci est notre stratégie pour battre notre prochain adversaire et je bloque à un certain point… comprends-tu la chance et le privilège que je t'accorde ? »

Autant autour d'eux les camarades d'Hanamiya riaient de la stupidité d'Imayoshi qui désirait clairement qu'il fasse ses devoirs à sa place, autant Hanamiya entrait sous peu en irruption. Il faisait tout son possible pour garder son masque de gentil garçon, mais celui-ci commençait à tomber en lambeaux à cause de ce sourire tremblant qui menaçait de muter en une grimace des plus horribles.

La feuille apportée par Imayoshi se froissa dans sa main au point d'en être déchirée. Tremblant telle une feuille, mais de rage, Hanamiya finit par se redresser brusquement et saisir de sa main libre le pan de la veste d'Imayoshi pour traîner celui-ci hors de la classe et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un coin isolé sans qu'Imayoshi n'ait répliqué ou essayé de se détacher de son cher kōhai. C'était même là le but de sa manœuvre : faire sortir Hanamiya de sa classe et n'être que tous les deux. Encore une fois Imayoshi avait remporté la bataille.

Hanamiya relâcha son emprise sur Imayoshi après avoir forcé ce dernier à rencontrer avec force le mur, et avoir plaqué sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Hanamiya fulminait de rage, sa respiration était bruyante et irrégulière et ses yeux se retrouvaient injectés de sang par la faute de cette personne. Et parmi toutes ces émotions qu'étaient en train d'essayer de canaliser Hanamiya, pour sa part Imayoshi, lui, s'en régalait. Il préférait nettement cet Hanamiya là à celui qui paraissait si parfait.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te bute ou bien ? Grogna de tout son soul Hanamiya en foudroyant du regard son senpai.

— Oh non, je n'en veux pas autant ! Juste ces équations et ça m'ira très bien.

Imayoshi était plus grand que lui, sûrement plus fort aussi, mais cela n'effrayait pas Hanamiya. Il n'avait pas peur d'en venir aux mains avec son senpai qui le narguait clairement dans l'unique but de le faire sortir de ses baskets. Pourtant, Imayoshi ne montra aucun signe d'animosité à son égard. Il sourit simplement, et bien que son sourire fût dédaigneux il ne chercha même pas à se dégager et resta le dos collé contre le mur et sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Mine de rien, tu n'es pas très futé mon petit Hanamiya.

— Je vais vraiment te casser la gueule, connard. »

Hanamiya se rapprocha de sa prochaine victime jusqu'à sentir le souffle d'Imayoshi contre ses joues. Son senpai avait gardé les yeux clos et paraissait si calme que cela en était dérangeant. Ne l'en croyait-il pas capable ? Sa main se décolla du mur dans le but de se saisir du col d'Imayoshi et de lui faire réaliser qu'il en était tout à fait capable, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. D'un simple geste, sec et pourtant si violent, Imayoshi l'empêcha de l'attraper en faisant rencontrer son avant-bras avec sa main. A ce moment, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et ce que vit Hanamiya lui fit froid dans le dos.

Un regard assassin ; celui d'un animal qui fixerait sa proie dans l'unique but de l'engloutir d'une seule traite. Il déglutit instinctivement.

« Je vais te donner un autre conseil, Hanamiya. Ne te surestime pas trop, sache qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que toi pour te faire redescendre. »

Cette fois-ci, Imayoshi se décala et cessa ainsi d'être collé contre le mur. Hanamiya le suivit du regard sans dire un mot, son cœur se remettant tout juste de ce qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir rapidement. De nouveau les yeux d'Imayoshi étaient refermés. Ce mec était dangereux, il le ressentait désormais. Il avait envie de fuir en courant et de ne plus jamais revenir dans ce collège, de ne plus recroiser ce regard et surtout de tout oublier.

« J'ai aussi appris que tu t'étais renseigné sur moi auprès de mes camarades. Apprends à être plus discret si tu veux t'en prendre à moi. »

Voilà, Imayoshi avait une nouvelle fois deviné ses intentions. Hanamiya n'aurait pas dû être surpris, mais il était à des années lumières de cela. Il ne pensait même plus.

Face à son silence, Imayoshi ne vit pas de raison pour s'attarder davantage et regagna sa classe sans jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Après quelques secondes et son senpai loin de lui, Hanamiya fut obligé de reprendre son souffle par de grandes inspirations. Depuis quand avait-il arrêté de respirer ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Sans aucun doute Imayoshi venait de le recadrer, de le remettre à sa place, et Hanamiya n'avait même pas assez de force pour penser quoique ce soit. Le regard qu'il venait de découvrir, ce regard de bête sauvage, lui avait arraché toute ses forces.

_Flippant._

Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Hanamiya alors qu'il retournait à son tour dans sa classe. Imayoshi Shoichi était une personne remplie de mystères qui de toute évidence étaient mieux tapis dans l'ombre que dévoilés au grand jour. Et pourtant, à cet instant, alors qu'il se rasseyait sur sa chaise et que ses camarades l'interrogèrent sur sa conversation avec leur senpai, Hanamiya comprit. Il sut que jamais il ne serait capable de détourner son regard de la silhouette d'Imayoshi, que ce dernier l'avait interpelé, avait su piquer quelque chose en lui qu'il avait jusqu'à lors ignoré, et que dorénavant il ne pouvait nier l'existence.

La curiosité était définitivement un bien vilain défaut.

Suite à ce jour, Hanamiya cessa ses recherches à propos de son senpai et continua d'étudier et d'aller à ses entraînements sans faire de vague. Lorsqu'Imayoshi venait à lui en tant que capitaine ou en tant que senpai, il lui répondait sans montrer son caractère infect et l'écoutait. Son changement d'attitude ne passa bien sûr pas inaperçu au regard aiguisé d'Imayoshi qui au fil des jours qui s'écoulait, et le masque d'Hanamiya s'étant davantage intensifié, n'appréciait à vrai dire pas la situation. Hanamiya Makoto était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus intéressant que ça. Il allait devoir trouver une idée pour redonner du poil à cette bête qui sommeiller à l'intérieur de son petit kōhai. Et celle-ci fut rapidement trouvée.

Au cours de cette semaine où Hanamiya était parvenu à le coincer contre un mur, un soir à la fin des cours où ils n'avaient pas entraînement, Imayoshi vint chercher le jeune garçon à sa salle de classe. Le Soleil se couchait et envoyait ses rayons colorées sur la cour illuminée par des tons orangés, chaleureux et baignés d'un courant d'air frais loin d'être désagréable. Les feuilles d'automne rendaient le cadre plus beau encore. Cependant, l'attention que portait Imayoshi sur l'extérieur s'arrêta lorsque la porte menant à la salle d'Hanamiya s'entrouvrit sur les premiers élèves qui la quittaient pour rentrer chez eux. La plupart ne remarquèrent même pas sa présence et passèrent sous son nez, même pour ceux qui faisaient partie du club, mais cela en fut autrement pour Hanamiya. Ce dernier s'arrêta, le regarda de la tête aux pieds comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui avant de le rejoindre.

« Senpai a-t-il un problème ?

— Allons manger quelque part. J'ai mon portefeuille cette fois, t'en fais pas. »

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, Imayoshi décolla son dos du mur et entama les premiers pas en direction de la sortie pour rejoindre le fast-food où il avait déjà emmené Hanamiya. A la différence de la dernière fois, Hanamiya marchait d'un pas plus actif et lui jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil interrogateurs sans pour autant formuler à voix haute toutes les questions qui devaient défiler dans sa tête. Par-dessus la cour, leur ombre se mélangeait avec les couleurs orangées du Soleil couchant.

A vrai dire, Imayoshi trouvait aussi cet aspect de la personnalité d'Hanamiya relativement mignon. Malgré autant d'agressivité, de méchanceté, le tout entourant un esprit calculateur pouvant se montrer violent afin d'arriver à ses fins, Imayoshi avait découvert que ce petit homme aimait les choses sucrées et pouvait hésiter à formuler des questions. Voir Hanamiya hésiter, alors qu'il pourrait lui crier dessus comme l'autre fois et le menacer de le frapper, était tout à fait attendrissant. Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres d'Imayoshi alors que ce fut à son tour d'enfouir les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, enfoncer son menton dans son écharpe et marcher le plus lentement possible.

« Je ne vais pas te dévorer tu sais. Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, je préfère que tu le fasses.

— Je vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire à un idiot comme toi. » S'écria aussitôt l'intéressé en détournant du regard.

La mauvaise foi évidente du jeune homme fit doucement ricaner Imayoshi qui n'insista pas. Tous d'eux continuèrent alors d'avancer jusqu'au fast-food à leur rythme, profitant de l'air frais de fin de journée et des douces couleurs que leur offrait le ciel. De temps à autre néanmoins, Hanamiya continua de jeter de rapides coups d'œil en direction de son senpai. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Leur dernière véritable conversation remontait à ce moment où Imayoshi l'avait regardé comme un chat loucherait sur une souris avant de s'amuser avec et d'ensuite la dévorer. Et maintenant, Imayoshi se comportait comme si ce jour n'avait jamais existé.

« Pourquoi tu continues à me parler ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

— Eh bien, eh bien… je ne suis maintenant plus un idiot pour toi ? Rappela-t-il amusé, tout en entourant les épaules d'Hanamiya de son bras pour l'embêter et terminer par une petite tape entre ses deux omoplates.

— La ferme… »

Imayoshi ricana davantage sans prendre néanmoins le temps de répondre à la question d'Hanamiya. Ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes dans le silence ; qui ne plut pas véritablement au plus jeune des deux puisque après tout il attendait une réponse. Ainsi, face au regard fixe de son kōhai contre sa peau, Imayoshi finit par céder.

« Je trouve simplement qu'au fond, on est pas si différent que ça l'un de l'autre. Tu es calculateur et n'hésite pas à manipuler les émotions des autres à ton égard, et tu endosses le rôle du gentil garçon pour que personne ne puisse te soupçonner. Je te trouve intéressant, voilà tout.

— Et là je dois te remercier, c'est ça ?

— Tu ne dois pas être du genre à remercier facilement, hein ? Je préfère réserver ce moment pour plus tard, quand l'instant sera plus propice.

— Quel instant au juste ? L'interrogea Hanamiya ; ayant la désagréable impression qu'Imayoshi savait déjà de quoi il parlait.

— Quand mon petit Hanamiya chéri sera si ému qu'il versera quelques larmes pour moi, tout en me remerciant chaudement. »

La décomposition du visage d'Hanamiya fit s'étirer un large sourire sur les lèvres d'Imayoshi qui poussa au même moment les portes du fast-food. Hanamiya resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés jusqu'à ce que la vendeuse ne lui demande sa commande. Il n'en revenait pas. Imayoshi avait bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu. Lui ; remercier quelqu'un tout en pleurant chaudement ? C'était impossible. Inimaginable. Ecœurant. A la simple idée, Hanamiya avait l'envie pressante de rejoindre les toilettes pour déglutir tous ses précédents repas.

Il manquait définitivement une case dans la tête de son senpai ; et certainement pas qu'une seule.

Une fois leur commande prête, Imayoshi et Hanamiya s'assirent de nouveau face l'un à l'autre. A la différence de l'autre fois, Hanamiya avait pris davantage de choses qu'une simple glace au chocolat, bien que cela restait principalement sucré. Cette fois-ci, Imayoshi se retint de faire une quelconque réflexion et laissa le plus jeune manger à sa guise. Hanamiya sentit pourtant son regard intéressé par la composition de son plateau et fronça ses sourcils tout en le fusillant du regard. Il avait saisi l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, définitivement.

« Au fait, qu'on dit mes camarades sur moi quand tu les as interrogés ? Je n'ai pas pu te le demander la dernière fois, s'enquit Imayoshi avec intérêt.

— En quoi cela t'intéresse ? Je pensais que t'étais au-dessus de ça.

— Je le suis. Mais c'est toujours bon de savoir ce qu'on transparaît au regard des autres. Alors, alors, ils me qualifient comment ? »

Imayoshi s'amusait davantage de la situation que ne portait un réel intérêt à la réponse que pourrait lui donner Hanamiya. Celui-ci comprit dès lors que son senpai ne lui mentait pas : il se contrecarrait complètement de comment les autres le voyaient, et ne changerait aucunement pour eux.

« La plupart ont dit que tu jouais bien au basket et que tu étais un bon capitaine, tout en continuant en disant que tu étais intelligent. Ce dont je doute personnellement. Et d'autres disaient que tu étais gentil.

— Oh, intéressant.

— Ce ne sont que des foutaises. Toi, gentil… ils se plantent tellement tous.

— Et toi, comment me vois-tu ? » Le questionna-t-il sans vraiment faire attention à sa dernière réplique.

La question subite d'Imayoshi laissa pendant un temps Hanamiya sans voix. Rien ne passait par l'esprit désormais vide du plus jeune. Il vit néanmoins les yeux d'Imayoshi s'entrouvrirent de nouveau et Hanamiya repensa à ce jour où une étincelle bestiale se logeait derrière ces prunelles grisâtres. Dangereux. Ce fut le seul mot qui traversa l'esprit d'Hanamiya. Ce type était dangereux. De nouveau, il sentit ses jambes devenir flageolantes. Hanamiya détestait cet état de peur. Pourtant aujourd'hui, le regard d'Imayoshi n'avait rien de méchant.

Hanamiya détourna alors son regard et observa l'extérieur, cherchant ses mots à toute allure. Un silence trop long paraîtrait suspect. Il mettait déjà trop de temps à répondre, il en était parfaitement conscient.

« Toi… J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te parler, car tu m'énerves à faire semblant de tout savoir. Tu es peut-être bon en tant que joueur de basket, du moins t'es moyen, mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant. »

Au lieu de s'énerver ou de répondre à toutes ces choses qu'une personne normale aurait pu qualifier d'offensantes, Imayoshi sourit simplement tout en refermant ses yeux. C'était là un sourire sincère, dépourvue de tout dédain ou de moquerie. Cela décontenança quelque peu Hanamiya à vrai dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

« C'est pour ça que je te trouve intéressant, Hanamiya. Tu ne te laisses pas perturber par les apparences. Les bonnes personnes, ça n'existe pas. »

Le rappel d'Imayoshi eut un nouvel impact à l'intérieur du jeune garçon simplement âgé de douze ans. Par ces mots, Imayoshi se caractérisait lui-même de quelqu'un ni de bien, ni de mauvais. Personne n'était tout blanc, ni tout noir. Il y avait un juste milieu même si certaines personnes basculaient plus d'un côté que de l'autre. Le tout était de savoir lequel. Et de toute évidence, Imayoshi devait savoir de quel côté il devait se trouver lui-même.

« Pour ce soir, je paierai pour nous deux. Un moyen de me faire pardonner pour l'autre fois, hein ? »

Imayoshi se redressa pour aller régler leur commande, s'éloignant ainsi d'Hanamiya. De sa place, le jeune garçon vit son senpai s'éloigner et aller seul au niveau de la caisse. Hanamiya réalisa alors. Imayoshi semblait seul, profondément seul, et cela l'interpela. Après tout, c'était la même chose pour lui ; à cause de son masque de bon garçon, personne ne le connaissait véritablement, personne ne savait qui était le réel Hanamiya Makoto. Sauf Imayoshi. Lui seul connaissait son véritable caractère, et c'était seulement avec lui qu'il pouvait se comporter naturellement.

Cependant, qui était véritablement Imayoshi Shoichi ? Hanamiya le savait manipulateur, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même manipulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais était-ce tout ? Il l'avait aussi trouvé dangereux et flippant pendant un instant. Mais était-ce tout ? Est-ce que son senpai avait quelqu'un pour se montrer sous son véritable jour, et ainsi pouvoir se comporter naturellement ? Porter un masque perpétuellement, se forcer à sourire aimablement et répondre gentiment, pouvait parfois se montrer fort usant. A des moments, Hanamiya se demandait pourquoi il continuait de se montrer gentil et aimable maintenant que leur ancien coach et son fils avaient foutu le camp de leur collège.

A vrai dire, il n'avait plus besoin de se comporter de la sorte.

« On y va ? »

L'appel d'Imayoshi le sortit de ses pensées et Hanamiya se redressa. Tout d'eux ils sortirent de fast-food et marchèrent ensembles jusqu'à ce que leur chemin ne se sépare pour rentrer chacun chez soi. En voyant disparaître Hanamiya au détour d'une ruelle, s'étant arrêté pour voir son kōhai avancer sans lui, Imayoshi ricana. Il s'en alla par la suite pour rentrer chez lui et se réchauffer.

Pour sa part, enfin rentré chez lui, Hanamiya salua rapidement ses parents avant de se faire interpeler par sa mère. Celle-ci arracha la feuille qui était accrochée par un scotch contre le dos de son fils et la lui tendit par la suite. Il s'agissait d'un papier remplit d'équations en toute sorte, des exercices d'année supérieur accompagnée d'un petit bonhomme qui lui tirait la langue tout en lui demandant de résoudre ces problèmes.

La feuille entre les mains, Hanamiya fut scié. Depuis combien de temps il avait cette feuille accrochée dans le dos ? Le jeune garçon chercha quand est-ce qu'Imayoshi avait pu la lui coller, et le seul souvenir qui lui revint fut quand son senpai l'eut pris par les épaules pour le secouer et finir cette étrange accolade par une tape entre ses deux omoplates. Il n'y avait que cet instant de possible.

Dans un élan de colère et de frustration, Hanamiya froissa le papier sans remords et grimpa à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour crier un bon coup. Ce type s'était de nouveau fichu de lui, et en splendeur en plus.

Décompressant petit à petit, la feuille d'exercice d'Imayoshi se trouvant dans sa poubelle, Hanamiya se jura de se venger une bonne fois pour toute de son senpai. Il n'allait pas l'épargner et n'allait avoir aucune pitié. La bête qui sommeillait jusqu'à lors en lui allait bientôt se réveiller et se faire entendre. Il allait tout écraser sur son chemin. Pour sa part, allongé sur son lit, Imayoshi s'imaginait diverses réactions de son cher kōhai à la découverte de sa petite cachotterie. Le plus âgé des deux ne plut dès lors se retenir de rire et de trouver mignon Hanamiya. Si mignon que ça en deviendrait presque un crime.

Les jours qui suivirent l'affront d'Imayoshi, Hanamiya commença à se dévoiler sous son véritable jour auprès de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. Ces derniers n'avaient pas un aperçu complet de sa véritable personnalité, mais Hanamiya cessait d'être un gentil petit garçon inoffensif. Particulièrement lorsque Imayoshi pointait le bout de son nez dans sa classe, dans les couloirs, ainsi que dans les vestiaires du gymnase et sur le terrain. Si le véritable but d'Imayoshi était de faire tomber une bonne fois pour toute ce masque ridicule de « bon garçon » c'était réussi.

Dès qu'Imayoshi entrait dans son champ de vision, Hanamiya le rejetait immédiatement. Viscéralement. Le jeune homme montrait les crocs, l'insultait de vive voix sans se retenir, sous les yeux incrédules de ses camarades. Pour sa part, évidemment, Imayoshi s'en régalait.

Ce jour-là, Imayoshi était venu à lui alors qu'en compagnie de certain de ses camarades Hanamiya partait manger à l'extérieur avant la reprise des cours. Son senpai s'était approché avec deux de ses amis qui reculèrent rapidement en voyant l'aura menaçante s'envelopper du collégien pourtant plus jeune qu'eux.

« T'approche plus de moi, batard. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Hanamiya tourna talons sans attendre ses camarades et partit d'un pas rageur. Ses amis le rattrapèrent après quelques foulées tout en le questionnant son comportement envers l'un de leurs senpai. Mais la réponse du brun les laissa perplexe :

« Ce mec est le diable. »

Entre eux ils se jetèrent des coups d'œil incertains tandis qu'Hanamiya continuait d'avancer tout droit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon et la mâchoire crispée. Si seulement il avait le pouvoir d'effacer l'existence d'Imayoshi Shoichi de la surface de cette planète, il ne s'en priverait certainement pas et s'en donnerait même à cœur joie.

De son côté, Imayoshi avait étiré un large sourire. La manière dont Hanamiya le tenait éloigné de lui était des plus amusantes. Il était comme un chat qui feulerait face à un adversaire ; une boule de poile qui inciterait plus à la prendre dans ses bras et la cajoler qu'à la fuir. Son amusement pour la situation ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses deux amis qui s'inquiétèrent de son état mental. A son tour toutefois, Imayoshi se retourna et partit manger en compagnie de ses camarades en sachant parfaitement que ce soir comme les précédents il retrouverait Hanamiya pour parler stratégie.

En effet, ces discussions étaient devenues une routine pour les deux garçons qui se retrouvaient comme à chaque fin de cours dans la salle d'Hanamiya pour concocter les entraînements des jours prochains ainsi que les plans pour les matchs à venir. Leurs deux cerveaux étant mis à contribution, leur équipe ne pouvait pas perdre. De plus, pendant les matchs contre d'autres écoles Hanamiya devenait de plus en plus hargneux, plus offensif, et sa façon toujours aussi discrète de s'en prendre à d'autres joueurs leur donnait l'avantage. Imayoshi était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas bien, ni loyal, mais il s'en fichait. Ils gagnaient.

Ainsi quand l'horloge annonça la fin des cours, Imayoshi rangea ses affaires pour ensuite partir sans saluer ses camarades et rejoindre Hanamiya toujours assis à sa place. A son entrée dans la pièce délaissée par les autres élèves, Hanamiya releva ses yeux dans sa direction alors que sur son bureau résidait une feuille où il avait déjà annoté certaines idées pour des entraînements. Comme d'habitude, Imayoshi vint s'installer à côté du bureau d'Hanamiya se trouvant côté fenêtre. Il s'appuya ainsi contre l'appui de celle-ci, debout, et prit entre ses mains la feuille de son kōhai pour lire ce qu'il avait bien pu écrire.

Et bien que la journée même Hanamiya lui avait craché de ne plus s'approcher de lui, cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de le regarder fixement en cet instant précis dans l'attente d'avoir son avis. Hanamiya Makoto n'était que contradiction.

« C'est pourri. »

Imayoshi broya la feuille entre ses mains tout en souriant comme un ange, bien que ce ne fût qu'une façade. Il entendit les pieds de la chaise d'Hanamiya crisser et ce dernier se redresser en venant faire claquer ses mains contre sa table. Son rugissement recouvrit la totalité de la pièce sans ébranler Imayoshi qui resta parfaitement serein.

« Je pensais qu'avec ton aide on avancerait considérablement, mais de toute évidence nous reculons. C'est attristant…

— Oï ! C'est toi le capitaine de cette équipe, alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je me troue le cul à te faire ça ? Jura furieusement Hanamiya.

— J'en attendais beaucoup plus de ta part, mon cher Hanamiya… tu me déçois. »

La poubelle de classe ne se trouvant guère loin du bureau d'Hanamiya, Imayoshi ne résista pas à l'envie d'envoyer la boulette de papier qu'il avait formée à l'intérieur. Ce fut alors en redressant ses bras vers le plafond et d'un geste expert de ses mains que la boulette s'éleva vers le plafond avant de terminer sa chute dans la poubelle. Trois points.

« Ne me fais pas venir pour rien la prochaine fois. »

Imayoshi passa brutalement sa main dans les cheveux d'Hanamiya et les emmêla avec plaisir avant de se retirer et de laisser là, seul, son kōhai. En refermant la porte derrière lui, Imayoshi put entendre une trousse être violemment jetée pour ensuite retomber misérablement contre le sol, ainsi que des insultes fusant à son encontre. Néanmoins, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'Hanamiya l'insulte, puisqu'il le faisait régulièrement, ni que ce dernier cherche à lui nuire.

Après tout, Imayoshi avait su déceler à l'intérieur de son cher kōhai un potentiel énorme. Ce dernier sommeillait encore en lui, du moins il ne s'était pas complètement éveillé et c'était ce que recherchait Imayoshi : l'éveil complet du joueur que devra être Hanamiya Makoto. Il ne devait pas être tendre et laisser son coéquipier se reposer sur ses lauriers, il pouvait assurément diriger une équipe, lui aussi. Il devait à l'inverse le pousser dans ses retranchements, pousser Hanamiya à ses limites ; le briser pour ensuite le reconstruire. Hanamiya était clairement capable de diriger une équipe et d'écraser ses adversaires à la fois. Il pouvait être un excellent capitaine si seulement il en prenait conscience et découvrait lui-même toutes les capacités dont regorgeait son corps.

Ses yeux ne le trompaient jamais.

Ainsi plus les jours défilaient et plus Imayoshi se montrait encore plus impitoyable. En compagnie d'Hanamiya il passait le plus clair de son temps à parler de stratégies, à s'entraîner uniquement tous les deux tandis que les autres joueurs rentraient chez eux, et allaient ensuite se restaurer dans leur fast-food habituel ou dans un petit bar préparant des Ramens à des prix abordables. Pendant plusieurs semaines qui se changèrent bientôt en mois, Imayoshi enseigna tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir à Hanamiya sans avoir parlé à l'intéressé de ses véritables intentions. Hanamiya devait le découvrir lui-même, il n'allait tout de même pas lui mâcher tout le boulot. C'était à lui de savoir ce qu'il voulait pour l'avenir, de qui il voulait être, et de qui il voulait être craint.

Cependant, le fait de passer autant de temps avec son kōhai faisait développer quelque chose qu'Imayoshi n'avait tout d'abord pas conçu dans ses plans. Et il s'en rendit compte le premier en remarquant de temps à autre les lèvres d'Hanamiya s'étirer en un sourire sincère lorsqu'il l'apercevait. Quelque chose de bon, d'agréable, qui au fond de lui ne le laissa pas insensible. Imayoshi n'aimait pas ça.

« Vous vous entendez bien ces derniers temps avec Hanamiya. C'est le calme avant la tempête ou bien ?

— Hm… qui sait ! »

La remarque de son camarade alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement dans leur salle de cours dérangea pourtant énormément Imayoshi. Cela ne se vit évidemment pas sur son visage de marbre, mais c'était bien là. Tout d'abord Imayoshi ne voyait pas de quoi pouvait bien se mêler son camarade, et surtout, était-ce ses affaires ? Toutefois Imayoshi sut qu'il devait apporter des modifications à la situation présente mais l'idée d'arrêter les entraînements d'Hanamiya était à exclure.

Pendant le reste de la journée et le lendemain, Imayoshi chercha une solution et se rappela du fait de briser Hanamiya pour ensuite le faire se reconstruire petit à petit. L'idée en tête, il ne manquait plus que les moyens et la méthode pour y parvenir. Cela se matérialisa soudainement sous ses yeux un jour où Imayoshi ne s'y attendait pas, comme quoi il n'était pas encore infaillible et que surtout la gente féminine savait s'y faire pour surprendre les hommes. Imayoshi s'en régala davantage du fait qu'il était accompagné d'Hanamiya lorsque cette fille se présenta à lui comme désireuse de s'entretenir en privée, sûrement pour se déclarer. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela.

« A plus tard, mon petit Hanamiya. »

Agitant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, Imayoshi suivit les pas de cette fille en jetant néanmoins un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Derrière lui Hanamiya était resté interdit, les yeux grands ouverts et une lueur de tristesse se dévoilant peu à peu. Il ne s'était donc pas non plus trompé sur ce point-là : son cher kōhai commençait réellement à trop s'attacher à lui, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pas du tout.

Dans un coin reculé et à l'abri des regards, cette fille était de la même année que lui sans pour autant être dans sa classe. A vrai dire, Imayoshi n'écouta pas son baratin et se remémorait trop facilement le visage désemparé d'Hanamiya à son goût. Il chassa pourtant ses pensées en agitant sa tête sur les côtés avant de venir se concentrer sur le visage de cette fille loin d'être vilaine ; ses joues étaient cramoisies et sa mèche couvrait en grande partie ses yeux, aidée par le fait qu'elle penchait sa tête vers l'avant pour éviter son regard au cas où il la rejetterait. Seulement ce n'était là aucunement l'ambition d'Imayoshi, mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle espérait.

Après tout, un manipulateur en restait un jusqu'au bout. Il se fichait éperdument de blesser des personnes.

« Alors… est-ce que tu veux sortir avec… moi ? »

A cet instant cependant, la jeune fille redressa sa tête et ancra son regard dans celui d'Imayoshi qui avait gardé ses yeux clos. Tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille et chaque seconde lui paraissait être des décennies. En remarquant tout cela, Imayoshi ne fit pas perdurer le supplice et s'approcha de sa belle en venant caresser délicatement le haut de sa chevelure. Ses mains descendirent ensuite jusqu'aux épaules de cette fille et après l'avoir vue relever son menton, Imayoshi remarqua les lèvres tremblantes de son interlocutrice se décida à les embrasser en se penchant légèrement.


End file.
